The present invention relates to administering epidurals and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for accessing an epidural space.
Epidural administration is a medical route of administration in which a drug or contrast agent is injected into the epidural space of the spinal column. Techniques such as epidural analgesia and epidural anesthesia employ this route of administration. The epidural route is frequently employed by certain physicians and nurse anesthetists to administer diagnostic and therapeutic chemical substances, as well as certain analgesic and local anesthetic agents. Epidural techniques frequently involve injection of drugs through a catheter placed into the epidural space. The injection can result in a loss of sensation by blocking the transmission of signals through nerve fibers in or near the spinal column.
Current epidural needles have a higher risk of dural puncture. They are also less reliable when used for combined epidural spinal techniques. Current needles use loss of resistance or hanging drop techniques which depend on stepwise advance and can easily be inadvertently advanced into the subdural space, especially in the hands of inexperienced practitioners. The use of air or saline syringes are cumbersome and also represent additional risk. The curved epidural Huber tip needles can deflect spinal needles when used in a combined technique.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for locating the epidural space.